Blink
Blink is a supernatural power automatically granted to Corvo Attano by the Outsider upon their first meeting. With this ability, Corvo can traverse midsized distances in an instant, without being detected. This range is increased with Blink Tier II, and it can be used with Agility to scale and move even greater distances in mere seconds. Several other characters in the game also use Blink, including Granny Rags. Daud and his assassins referring to the ability as "transversals," and seem to have much greater range and are unrestricted by line of sight. These characters all use Blink to great effect when engaged in combat, making them tricky opponents. Ability tiers Tier I - (0 runes) The first tier of Blink is granted to Corvo automatically, once he meets the Outsider for the first time. It allows Corvo to move up to 10m almost instantly. Tier II - (3 runes) The second instance of Blink can be purchased by spending three runes. On its activation, it increases Corvo's Blink by 5m, meaning he can bridge larger distances. As such, it is highly advised that those aiming for a stealthy playthrough invest in Blink's second stage. It's also very useful for violent walkthroughs. Usage tips *Like all tools carried in the left hand, Corvo can use this ability while carrying bodies. *If the marker denoting Corvo's destination changes into an arrow pointing up, he will immediately climb on top of the targeted object after he Blinks. This can be important when scaling tall buildings or trying to stay above guards in a narrow corridor. **This does not always work when Corvo is carrying a corpse or unconscious body. *While Blinking uses up some of Corvo's mana, it is fully refunded after a short cooldown. In order to preserve mana, Corvo should avoid Blinking multiple times in rapid succession if possible. *Any harm or physical object in the path of Corvo's Blink will affect him as if he was running into it at high speed. **Since Corvo has still to travel the distance physically, trying to pass through a Wall of Light with Blink will kill him. ***The same is true for Arc Pylons; however, if the Arc Pylon has not already fired when he Blinks he will avoid damage. **If an enemy is in Corvo's path while Blinking, it will the pushed with low force. If Corvo's path manages to only overlay with an enemy's head, he will knock them down on the floor for a short time. **Aiming the Blink close or directly at a foe allows Corvo to deal a critical blow with a well-timed sword slash shortly before impact. This is also possible for tallboys. *It is possible the choke/stealth-kill an already fully alarmed enemy by quickly Blinking behind it, crouching down and pressing the corresponding key. This is especially useful for the non-lethal approach, since it helps you conserve Sleeping Darts. *Blink can be used to mitigate fall damage, but will not prevent it if Corvo falls too far. Gallery BillieLurk transversal 01.gif|Billie Lurk using Blink. (GIF animation) Blink (Daud).png|Daud's Blink icon. pl:Mignięcie Category:Mobility Category:Supernatural Category:Abilities